pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimecho
|} Chimecho (Japanese: チリーン Chirean) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the night. Biology Chimecho is a small, round Pokémon with a mainly bluish white body shaped like a fūrin . It has beady, yellow eyes and three stubby limbs. Its body has a horizontal -colored pattern. Underneath its body extends a long, tag-like tail that has amaranth patterning at the bottom. A yellow, globular growth, referred to as a suction cup or a sucker, is connected to the top of its body. Chimecho can create ultrasonic sound waves and other noises. It uses seven different echoing cries to communicate with others. It is nocturnal and usually lives in and woods, but some are found in mountainous regions. It eats Berries that it plucks with its tail. In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Chimecho James has a that was obtained in Who's Flying Now? at the Fortree City Feather Carnival. It said its name in the motto right after Jessie's Wobbuffet, and James cherished it so much that he did not allow it to battle. In Sweet Baby James, James left his Chimecho with his Nanny and Pop-Pop to recover from illness at his old vacation home in Saffron City. Other A Chimecho appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness in the Wigglytuff's Guild. She prepares the meals for the guild, allows the player to add Pokémon to his or her team, and also allows the player to arrange the team and choose different Team Leaders. A Chimecho appeared in Mastering Current Events! under the ownership of . Minor appearances A Chimecho briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Chimecho under the ownership of a appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Chimecho appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Chimecho appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of a . A Chimecho appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of Psychic. Pokédex entries that reverberates from deep within its body. When angry, the can be powerful enough to blow opponents away.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Chimecho appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga James owns a in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The old couple of Mt. Pyre each own a Chimecho. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Chimecho appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga as a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Chimecho is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. She makes dinner for the guild each night and runs the Chimecho Assembly for the player's team. Pokédex entries that have the power to knock foes flying.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} (with Forest Items)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 2, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, Wireless Tower, Faldera Island, Mt. Sorbet, Layuda Island, Sky Fortress, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore (post-ending)}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 100}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Chimecho|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Chimecho}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution (night) |breed= holding |no2=358 |name2=Chimecho |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Chimecho's is the very last in the Generation III games (excluding glitch Pokémon, and forms), even after . This may imply that Chimecho was added late into the games' development. However, this only applies to the handheld games and ; in , this trait belongs to . * Chimecho's National Pokédex number and the number of the episode in which it first appeared are the same: 358. * Chimecho is the lightest fully-evolved Pokémon at 2.2 lbs. (1 kg). Origin Chimecho is based on a Japanese fūrin . Name origin Chimecho is a combination of chime and echo. Chirean is a combination of ちりんちりん chirinchirin (onomatopoeia for bell chiming) and 風鈴 fūrin (wind chime). In other languages and |fr=Éoko|frmeaning=From and ''écho |es=Chimecho|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Palimpalim|demeaning=From |it=Chimecho|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치렁 Chirung|komeaning=From ; also a close transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=風鈴鈴 / 风铃铃 Fēnglínglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=चाइमेको Chimecho|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * James's Chimecho External links |} de:Palimpalim fr:Éoko it:Chimecho ja:チリーン pl:Chimecho zh:风铃铃